


Brothers

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olwë and Finwë talk about some of those left behind, while watching two of their grandchildren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion with Gwenniel about how her version of Olwë has similiar hair to the Orodreth icon in the Noldorin Icon Family.

“Aegnor has your brother’s hair.”

Olwë almost dropped his wine to the ground. “Yes, he does, or the shape at least. He has your wife’s hair color.”

“He does. But when he’s running around like that, the youngest son, charming everyone he meets....” Finwë looked down. “It’s hard not to think of Elmo.”

“Indeed.”

“He was my friend as well, you know, even if they just say I was friends with Elwë.” Finwë threw an arm over Olwë’s shoulders. “It is impossible to forget him.”

Olwë rubbed his forehead, before looking back at where their mutual grandchildren were playing. “Hopefully they never face the same things we did.”

“There will never be a need for them too. Everyone is here, no one is leaving,” Finwë said.

“Fëanor disagrees. He wants to leave, because he thinks the Valar keep us here in captivity.”

Finwë tightened his grip on his own glass. “He won’t. He would need boats to go back. You won’t give him the boats, will you?”

“I would never doom you and your family to go through the same thoughts that haunt me each day.” Olwë finally looked at his friend. “Do you think I made the right choice to come and leave my brothers behind?”

Before Finwë could answer, they were interrupted. “Look at Orodreth and me! Orodreth, swing me higher!”

Both smiled at the sight of Orodreth swinging Aegnor around on the lawn, before Finwë spoke. “Orodreth looks like you, you know. Similar hairstyles, height, lighter hair color than Indis.”

“At least one of my grandchildren does.” Olwë laughed.

“I need to go check on the rest of my grandchildren, and make sure they aren’t causing utter chaos.” Finwë began to walk away, but turned back. “You know, those two will never forget that they’re brothers and love each other. I think Elmo knows you still love him, whatever fight you two got into when you left.”

Olwë nodded, then sighed and went to play with his grandchildren.


End file.
